


Why did the chicken cross the road?

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Why did the chicken cross the road?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Immortal Raven, er Chicken Jokes

  


* * *

_**Why did the chicken cross the road?**_

* * *

Amanda:

_To get OVER his big chicken self!_

When the going gets tough, the chicken goes shopping. 

Actually, cookie, I have no idea where the chicken went... 

Some of the best chickens I've known didn't always do the right thing - they just wanted to. 

* * *

Nick:

_Chicken was a thief who stole the sun and the moon..._

His SUV was parked on the other side. 

Chicken interruptus ... he'll be back! 

* * *

Bert:

_Information on the chicken's movements is classified top secret, need-to-know only._

The chicken's my ex. She chose the hard way - she always did. 

* * *

Lucy:

_Darling, I sent the chicken for takeout._

Maybe he heard that Bora Bora is beautiful this time of year. 

Three-letter word for a palindromic diarist: Nin, Chicken Nin. 

* * *

Basil:

_The chicken's radar's gone wonky._

* * *

Captain Carl:

_We've buried the chicken, so this case is closed!_

* * *

Mario:

_Now you'll never get to taste my chicken parmigiana._

* * *

Stefan Collier:

_My abacus said the chicken's number was up._

* * *

Charlie:

_That chicken had been eating estrogen seeds._

* * *

John Ray Fielding:

_Pin a medal on the chicken. He died with honor!_

* * *

_Why did the chicken cross the road in Paris?_

* * *

Amanda:

_He was looking for those little watercress sandwiches._

Tell me, Darling, is that chicken years? 

A girl can never have too much cluck. 

I killed the chicken's girlfriend and took billions of dollars from him -- and it's only Wednesday! 

How do you like my chicken-feather fan? 

* * *

Nick:

_He couldn't get a taxi._

Chicken, you're driving me crazy!!! 

Tell Korda the chicken is looking for him, and he's really pissed! 

I'll trade you a sword for a chicken. 

* * *

Joe Dawson:

_We belong to a secret society of Chicken Watchers that has existed for more than 4000 years._

I saw the chicken get flattened, but I couldn't interfere. 

* * *

Bert Myers:

_He didn't get much love as a child._

* * *

Crysta:

_Is that a chicken in your pocket?_

* * *

Korda:

_The chicken will be right back!_

Because he understands that resistance is useless. 

Ever heard of fowl play??? 

DID the chicken cross the road? Perhaps. Perhaps not. 

* * *

Father Liam:

_The chicken confessed that the brown shoe mystery had made him suicidal._

* * *

Dr. Mika:

_I did everything I could -- but the chicken had lost too much blood._

* * *

Diehard HL:TS Fan:

_The disheartened chicken didn't want to hang around by the Seine, once the barge was gone._

He simply muttered, "Never again," and walked off in the fog. 

* * *

Diehard Raven Fan:

_All chickens look better in Paris._

The chicken is alive and well, and living in the catacombs. 

It may be chicken lite, but it's still chicken!!! 

* * *

© 1999 


End file.
